Do Unto Others
by BacktraF
Summary: Arthur has been abused by his father for 12 years since his mother had died when he was 5. After his brother, William, rescues him, he is sent to a therapist, but he makes no progress, even after two months. The therapist decides that he needs a friend.
1. Pain

Chapter 1: Pain

It was always rainy in England. Well, almost always. Water was currently hitting the windows of Arthur's room, while said person sat huddled up on his bed, waiting for his father to come home. He was not at all excited at the prospect of his drunk father coming into his bedroom at night. His sober self was bad enough, having beaten his son time and time again. However, whenever he came home drunk, he liked to touch Arthur and everynow and then, he actually raped his own son.

He didn't do it often, but there was still the posibility of it and that's what scared Arthur. He could handle the curses thrown at him or being beaten, but being raped, especially by his father, almost once to twice a month, left the poor teen's mind a jumbled mess. He was 17, but that didn't stop his father.

Now, of course, his father didn't used to be abusive, he was actually a very loving and caring man. That was until Arthur's mother died when the boy was only 5. His father turned into a drunk and began to abuse Arthur at that young age, because he looked too much like his mother. For 12 years, the boy had to put up with the abusiveness. Throughout the years, depending on his age, there were stages to the abuse.

It all started a month after the death of his mother. The first time, Arthur's father came home one night, drunk and took one look at his son before he burst into tears. He dragged his 5 year old son to the bathroom turned on the shower and nearly toss him into the tub. Grabbing a bar of soap and a rag he began to scrub his son "clean" all while saying, "Stop looking so much like her!"

The poor boy screamed as his skin was rubbed raw. Afterwards, he was left in the tub full of pink, dyed water, shaking from pain and fear. That was the first time he experienced his father's abuse and it left him confused. He thought it was the only time it would happen, but when it was done again and again, his love for his father dissolved into fear.

So many times, Arthur wondered why his brothers William, Sean, and Connor didn't come and rescue him. When he was only 4 years old, the last of the three moved out to go live their life. They haven't talked much with his father since. They never visited so they never knew what had become of their youngest sibling. Every once in a rare while, Arthur could hear his father talking on the phone with William, the latter never asked to speak with Arthur, leading the young boy to believe that his brother's didn't care about him.

When he turned 9, his father slowly stopped trying to "clean" him and instead switched to beating him. The man, at first, only slap him across the face when he was angered. Even if Arthur wasn't the cause of the anger, it was still an outlet for him. Eventually, he decided that slapping wasn't enough and would punch and kick him. Occasionally he would throw in a few choice words to show the boy how pissed off he was. Then came the thrown objects. At first, the man would miss everytime, but soon, his aim caught up with his fury and the objects would collide most often with Arthur's backside because he was in retreat.

When he turned 14, his father noticed changes in his body and it seemed to draw him to the poor boy. He pulled him, struggling and fighting to get away from his father, to the boy's bed and began to touch him in areas Arthur didn't think existed. Curious, and extremely sex deprived, his father stuck a finger into the poor boy's anus and began to wiggle it around. The boy screamed in terror and pain, trying to force the foreign object from his hole. Sadly, this seemed to turn on the man even more and he pulled off his pants, and began to rape Arthur. Once he was finished, he left the boy on the bed with blood and semen pouring from his entrance. Arthur couldn't find the will to move and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to. Every movement cause him extreme pain. Luckily his father didn't come back into the boy's bedroom for the two day he spent resting.

Arthur looked out the window and shuddered at the memories. He pulled his legs closer to his body and tried to dispell the thoughts but they kept forccing their way through the young man's mind. What he wouldn't give to be free of his father. A loud noise from down stairs brought him out of his past and he looked to the door with fear present in his eyes. Silence followed for a good minute, before stomping was heard in the kitchen and the slamming of cupboard doors resounded off the walls. Another shudder went through his spine as he tried to avert his attention. However, he was too enthralled by what was happening. He was afraid that if he stopped paying attention, his father would punish him.

"Bastard!" Arthur heard his father yell. He often said that when he was out of any kind of alcohol.

The boy shuddered and wished that his father would have gone to the store and picked some up. Now that there was nothing to keep the man entertained, he was going to turn his attention to his son. Within a few minutes, stomping was heard coming up the stairs.

"Oi, you little Brat! Get down here now!" His father yelled.

Arthur didn't respond, but instead drew his legs closer to his chest, willing himself to stay put and hoping that his father would lose interest. Like that would ever happen. Once his father started something, he finished it. A trait that Arthur wished had died when his mother did. The stomping ceased when it reached his door, and the boy held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. What felt like hours, had really only been 30 seconds. After the 30 seconds, his door slammed open to reveal his father looking completely disheveled. A grunt escaped his mouth when he saw Arthur and he began his approach.

"Why didn't you answer me? Huh? You always like to open your mouth when I'm fucking you." The boy began to tremble violently as his father continued his approach. "You're such a fag, you know that? I can tell you enjoy every minute of it."

The man paused and leaned over, bringing his face close to Arthur's. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath, but didn't dare attempt to plug his nose, in fear that it would provoke him.

The man huffed in annoyance. "Well too bad you aren't going to have any fun tonight. I'm tired."

He straightened back up and walked out of the room, swaying slightly. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and got up from his bed to close his door. He didn't want any surprise visits from the man. Crawling back onto the bed, he stayed awake, afraid that if he fell asleep, he would wake up with his father hovering over him. It has happened before, so it wouldn't surprise him if it happened again. His thoughts drifted as his mind began to shut down, in need of the forgotten rest. Eventually he gave in, convinced that his father was now asleep.

His mind played tricks on him, while he attempted a peaceful sleep. His thought's, however, did not think he needed the rest. It brought nightmares of the past and what he was afraid of. He jolted awake and saw light streaming through he window. The rain had let up, and for that, he was grateful. He had grown tired of the constant storms and gloom. The light was a nice change. A small smile graced his lips. The smile felt foreign to the boy as he didn't do it often. A knock on the door brought him out of his small world of momentary happiness. He looked at the object on hinges and cringed as it was opened. His father stood there with a strange glint in his eye. It scared Arthur.

"Hey, I just wanted to come see you before I headed off to work."

Arthur tried to hide under the covers, knowing full well that "seeing" him was not what he meant. What he really meant was touch him. The boy spared a glance at his clock and dread filled him. It was two hours before the man needed to be at work. That meant at least an hour-and-a-half of his father "playing" with him as he liked to call it. The man walked towards Arthur and pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing a long, thin stand of rope. The boy's eye's widened in fear, he didn't want to be tied up. That was the worst feeling in the world to be raped while tied up. You feel helpless while being raped period, but when you're tied up, it adds to the helpless feeling and you realize that you can't do anything.

The blonde released a shaky breath as took his father took the final step towards him. He flipped the boy over so the he was lying on his stomach and grabbed his arms, jerking them behind the boy, painfully. He tied both forearms together and yanked the boy's pants down to his waist. Arthur could feel everything that was being done to him. He could feel his father breach his entrance and pound into him, causing the boy unbearable pain. Not long after the torture began, his saving grace came in the form of a cellphone call.

"What do you me you need me sooner than 10?" Arthur's father let out a growl. "Fine, I'm coming."

He hung up and looked back at Arthur, who currently couldn't move.

"Looks like I'm going to work early. See you tonight~!" The man said with a sing-song voice that made Arthur feel sick.

Once the man was out of the room, and Arthur heard a slam on the front door, indicating that he was no longer in the house, the boy finally allowed himself to relax, He sat on that bed for what felt like hours, arms still bound behind him, before the familiar sound of the front door opening resonated through the house. Arthur still couldn't move from the morning's activities and was instead focused on calming himself down.

"Hello?" Came a mysterious voice. Arthur had never heard this voice before, of if he had, he couldn't recall. Soft foot steps were heard through the house until they finally stopped at Arthur's door. The knob twisted and the door was shoved open. Arthur couldn't see was was currently going on as he was still on his stomach and tied up.

Strong hands gripped his small, underweight body and turned him over to get a beter look at his face. After a few moments of staring the man spoke. "Arthur?"

Arthur stared at the face of the man and slowly, he recognized who it belonged to. His eyes widened. "W-William?"

111

I should just shoot myself now before I have a riot on my hands. I will pick up my other stories, I just have writer's block on so many of them. On another note, please take the time to look at my profile. I have summaries of other potential stories and would like you feedback on them. Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	2. Return

Sorry for not mentioning this in the first chapter, but just to let everyone know, William is Scotland, Sean is Ireland, and Connor is Wales.

Chapter 2: Return

Arthur stared at William, wide eyed and confused. Why had he all of a sudden showed up at the house. A thought just a occured to the blonde and he realized that he could be just like their father. He began to struggle in fear and hopelessness. He didn't want to be raped again. He began to hyperventilate and his heart raced. Shaking his head, he began to kick. "N-No, stop, please!" Tears poured from his eyes as his body trembled.

"Arthur, calm down. Shh... I'm not here to hurt you," William cooed, trying to calm his baby brother. Once he showed signs of quieting down, William untied the ropes that bound his arms. "Now, Arthur, please tell me who did this to you."

The blonde sat up, glad to be free of the rope, and looked at his brother. There was fear still evident in his eyes and he was still shaking. William grabbed his chin gently, but still ended up startling the boy. "Arthur, please. Tell me who did it."

"D... Dad," Arthur whispered almost too quietly. William, however, had heard it, and anger flashed in his eyes. Arthur squeaked in fear and threw the covers on his bed over himself. "I'm sorry, I'll be good!"

William's calm demeanor returned although, now, he was a bit shocked. He had meant to scare Arthur, but he was furious with his father. He now realized why he had never talked with or even heard what was going on with his brother. Their father was attempting to hide the boy, by pretending he never existed. "Arthur, I'm not mad at you." Tears began to leak out of the corners of William's eyes. He was also angry at himself. Why had he never suspected anything? He pulled the quivering lump under the covers closer to him and gave him a hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Arthur pulled the covers off and stared into the eyes of his brothers, confused. No one, as far as he could remember, had ever apologized to him. Tears erupted from his eyes as he threw himself at William, clinging to him. The older male could still feel the light tremble that continued to eminate from the boy. "P-Please don't leave me!"

"I will never leave you with that man ever again." William pulled his cellphone. He quickly dialled 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" Came a voice as his call was answered.

"My little brother was raped, he needs medical attention."

"What is your location?"

William quickly gave them the address to the house and hung up. "It's alright, Arthur. That man will never touch or see you ever again."

Tears flowed out of Arthur's eyes and he buried his face into his brother's shirt. He didn't ever want his red haired brother to leave. His hands grabbed the back of the man's shirt and clung to him as though he were a lifeline. William wrapped his strong arms around his brother's frail body and lightly rocked back and forth. "It's okay, I won't leave you."

After a while, sirens could be heard off in the distance, and they gradually grew louder. William scooped up his brother and took him down stair and outside once he heard them stop in front of the house. He ran towards the waiting stretcher and laid Arthur down on it. He backed up slowly, letting people do their work. A two male paramedics began to examine him immediatly. The boy's eyes widened, and he began to hyperventilate. He tried to sit up but was pushed back onto the stretcher. That's when he snapped.

"William!" Arthur screamed, his voice cracking. "Don't leave me!"

William deadpanned. His brother thought he was leaving him. Then it dawn upon him. The paramedics were male. He ran to his little brother, and told everyone to get away from him. Arthur jumped off the stretcher and into Williams arms. "Arthur, they're not going to hurt you. They're here to help you."

Arthur's trembling had picked up again, and William was barely able hold onto him due to the intensity. The boy's eyes darted between the two man that had been working on him and he clung to his brother tighter. A female walked up behind the two and told them to get back to the ambulance. They both obediantly walked back to the vehicle and got into the front. She walked up to the trembling boy and looked at him with kindness in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Hey, can I take you to the hospital?" She asked.

Arthur looked at her, unsure wether he should trust her or not. He quickly looked back to William then back to her.

"He can come with, if you want. He doesn't have to leave you," she continued, holding out her arms for him to decide.

The boy slid out of his brother's embrace, slowly, and the lady took his hand leading him back to the stretcher. He was placed onto it rather easily, which slightly disturbed the female paramedic. The boy was way too thin to her liking. She pulled the Arthur into the back of the ambulance and Willaim was about to get in as well when the police walked up to him.

"We need to ask you some questions."

William glared at the man. "You can ask them at the hospital." He turned to get in, but was again interupted as a car pulled up and a man yelled.

"What are you doing on my lawn?" The man stepped out and the siblings saw that it was their father. Arthur's eyes widened and he tried to back up farther into the ambulance. "What do you think you're doing out of the house? Get back inside!"

Arthur squeaked and rose to obey the man. William stopped him and pushed him back onto the stretcher. He then turned to his father, seething. "You bastard! You dare show up and start yelling like you own him? Who do you think you are?"

The man sneered and walked towards his oldest son. "I think I'm his father."

William grabbed the man's shirt. "Not anymore, you aren't. Officer's, this is the man who raped my little brother."

The policemen came up and threw the cuffs on the man's wrist and walked him to the waiting cars.

"Bastards!" Yelled their father as he was placed in the back seat. He began to yell some more, but was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

William hopped into the back of the ambulance and grabbed his brother's hand. He quickly kissed the boy's forehead and sat down next to the stretcher. After that display, Arthur knew he could trust William.

111

Squee~! I just love loving big brother Scotland! Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	3. Fears

Chapter 3: Fears

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, William had to accompany the female paramedic and his brother past where guests were allowed. If he left, then Arthur could possibly have another mental break down. The doctors, after hearing the reason behind it, allowed him to pass. They entered the examination room to see the full extent of Arthur's injuries. A male doctor walked in and attempted to talk with the boy. As soon as he addressed him, he began to freak out. William was still holding Arthur's hand and felt it constricting. It got so tight that he could feel the blood flow to his fingers being cut off.

"So, how are you today?" The doctor asked calmly. Arthur simply stared at the man, untrusting. His father had often spoke calmly, but it was nothing but a ruse to get him to trust him. The man recieved no response so decided to continue. Before he could, however, William cut him off.

The red head spoke in a calm voice so as to not frighten Arthur. "Not to be rude, but my brother here was raped by his father, I don't know how many times, and he isn't responding positively to men right now. Would it be alright if a female doctor looked him over instead?"

The man paused and slowly brought himself back to reality. He nodded and made his way to the door. "I go and let someone know. One should be here in a few minutes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Once he had disappeared through the door, William smiled at Arthur. "Can I have my hand back, please? I can't really feel my fingers anymore."

Arthur immediately released his hand, fearing that he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. I just don't want my fingers to fall off." William slung his over the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Arthur smiled at his little joke and William saw the slight upturn in his lips. He pulled away and grabbed his chin. "You need to smile more often."

A look of surprise came over the boy, but his smile returned and leaned into William giving him a grateful hug. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Th-thank you..." The boy said weakly.

William sighed and hugged him tight. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again."

They sat there until a woman walked in, a bright smile upon her face. She spoke, but her voice didn't match her expression. It wasn't loud and happy, but instead soft and kind. She's had to deal with rape victims before so she knew how startled they could get. "Hey, sweet heart. I'm Dr. Davison. I'm going to examine you? I need you to tell me when you get uncomfortable, and I'll stop until you're ready again, okay?"

Arthur looked to William then nodded to the nurse. "Okay..."

"Good, now I need you to lay down and spread your legs."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat at the words and his heart thudded against his ribs.

"Shh, it's okay. You can take all the time you need and I'll wait until then."

"C-Can, William s-stay?"

The doctor looked to the red head then to her patient and nodded with a smile. "Of course he can."

Arthur laid back slowly and did as he was instructed to. He felt scared as strange objects were inserted into his rectum. Previously restrained tears began to flow from his eyes as his breathing picked up it's pace. William grabbed his hand and began to whisper encouraging words into the boy's ear. Arthur squeezed the hand and a slight tremble made itself know. After what felt like an eternity to the blonde, the female stood up and said that she was finished.

"I will have the results on the swabs in a few days. And William, I would like to talk with you alone. Is that possible." The doctor looked at how tightly Arthur was holding onto his hand.

William turned to face his brother. "Arthur, can I talk with the doctor really quick. I promise that I will come right back."

Arthur looked fearful that he wouldn't, but slowly released his hand again and let him go. William brushed his hand through the shagy blonde hair and stood to follow the nurse out of the room. Once they stood out side of the door the nurse began.

"I think you should know that I found anal tearing inside his rectum."

William sighed and looked at her. "You don't think I already know that? He was raped, what else would you find?"

"Please let me finish. He has mutiple scars of previous tears. It's appears as though he's been raped for years."

"I was really hoping that wasn't the case," William said, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to process the day's events. "Anything else I need to know."

"Yes, I found what appears to be semen and I'm guessing he was raped sometime today."

William really wanted to go kill his father at that moment. "Yeah, well I did find him tied up on his bed almost an hour ago." Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. His brother has been raped for years, no wonder his mind was a mess. "Well thank you. I should probably go back in now."

The woman nodded and walked away leaving William standing there. He turned to the door and walked in, finding Arthur holding his legs close. When he saw his brother walk in his eyes lit up. Not a moment later a nurse walked in.

"Okay, let's move you to a different room." She said happily. She grabbed a wheelchair from the corner of the room and Arthur got off the bed shakily and sat down onto it. She wheeled him out of the room and William followed close behind. The took a trip to the third floor and were dropped off in a vacant room. William was glad of this, he didn't want Arthur to have to deal with a room mate. Once the nurse had made sure that Arthur was comfortable and she had left, William turned to Arthur and asked:

"Do you want to watch something?"

The boy simply looked at William, confused, but realized that he was talking about the TV. Arthur thought that it might be a good way to pass the time so he nodded his head. William smiled and grabbed the remote to turn on the machine. He flipped through the channels until he came across a weird cartoon on Cartoon Network. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine..." Arthur pulled the sheets on the bed to cover himself a bit more.

William noticed this and moved to the side of the bed. "Arthur, if you're tired, you can sleep. You don't need to watch the TV."

For the first time that day, Arthur felt how tired he was, and slowly his eyes drifted close. Before he fell all the way under he asked, "You won't leave, will you?"

"No, I won't leave, I promise." William slipped his hand into Arthur's now limp one as he heard the boy's breathing slow down. He squeezed it lightly and patted his head a few times before kissing it. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Of course I won't leave."

111

Another, glorious update~! Stare at it in wonder and awe. Don't forget to review~!


	4. Visit

Chapter 4: Visit

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on his side, facing the window. He took a quick glance around that side of the room, looking desperately for William, but he wasn't there. His heart began to race, afraid that his brother had left him. Sitting up too quickly, looked around the entire room.

"Whoa! Arthur, calm down." William grabbed the blonde's hand.

A wave of dizziness swept through the boy and he layed down, trying to stop the room from spinning. The tears that had just about started flowing, were stopped in there tracks. Arthur looked away, ashamed that he had though William left him. "I though you left."

A look of shock came over the red head's face, but softened at the fearful look in the brother's eyes. "Arthur, I promised I wouldn't leave you, so I won't leave. In fact, I've been thinking. I think you should move in with me."

Arthur's eyes lit up and William was sure that he had never seen so much true happiness before, in all of his life. It was as if his brother was just given the best news in his entire life, which was probably true. William smiled, happy that he could make Arthur feel that way.

"Really?" Arthur asked. Even though he was happy about the prospect of getting to live with his brother, he was still a little wary about it. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Absolutely. Where else would you go?"

"I... I don't know."

Willam smiled and brushed his hand through Arthur's hair. "Well I can't leave you here, considering my promise. Plus, you're my little brother. I wouldn't leave you anyway."

The look that Arthur gave him was so innocent that William nearly drew him into his arms to give him a hug. He restrained himself, however, afraid that he would scare the boy. He just looked so small and fragile that William couldn't help but try and protect him to his fullest ability. A knock on the door interrupted their moment and the Dr. Davison walked in.

"Good to see you're awake. We still need to finish examining you."

"Examining him? I thought you did that yesterday."

"For rape, yes. For the rest of his injuries, no. I found evidence of mulitple bruises all over his body, and in case you haven't noticed, but he's extremely thin, almost bordering on emaciated," she said, trying to keep her voice from sounding offensive.

"Yes, I have noticed it, but I didn't know it required tests."

"We need to know how bad it is."

William sighed and looked to Arthur, who seemed a little confused at what was being said. He finally spoke up, and in a quiet voice, he asked, "Am I going to die?"

The doctor had not been expecting that question, but answered immediately. "Of course not, sweet heart. We just need to know what's wrong so we can make you better."

Arthur nodded, though he still seemed a little scared. He almost seemed to shrink into the bed a little, but when the doctor came over to him, he didn't try to move away. She first meassured his pulse and various other things before lifting the front of his gown to reveal his torso. William was shocked. Sure he knew that his brother was very underweight, but he had been too focused on getting him to the hospital yesterday, that he hadn't noticed how bad it was. The teen's ribs were very clearly defined as well as his hip bone. He also noticed the bruises that littered his malnourished form

"Hmm, It's as bad as I thought," she said as she straightened up. "You are one of the luckiest patients I've ever had, who have been in this condition."

The blonde simply stared at her, unsure of how to answer. She made a few notes on a clipboard and told them that she would set him up on a regular diet and have to remain in the hospital until his life was no longer threaten by undernourishment.

"How long will that be, do you supose?"

"I'm not sure, but he might need to stay in for a month, maybe longer. It depends on his body's reaction. For now we'll take things slow and we'll be sure to set him up with a therapist for his time here."

William almost slapped his forehead. He hadn't even considered a therapist. Before the doctor could leave, he stopped her. "Wait! Will you please make sure it's a female?"

"Of course I will. I wasn't about to set him up appointments with a man."

"Right, sorry, I was just making sure..."

Dr. Davison smiled. "I know you're being very protective right now, but I understand and you don't have to worry."

William nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand. When he saw the slightly frightened expression on Arthur's face, he smiled. "You'll be out of here before you know it." And with that, he place a kiss on his forehead, and gave him a quick hug. "I love you, Arthur."

A single tear fell out of the boy's eye and he quickly wiped it away. No one told him that they loved him since his mother died.

111

The next month passed rather quickly, and William contacted the other two siblings and told them of the situation. They were shocked that their father would do such a thing and Connor mentioned how it probably had something to do with their mother dying. William told him that it still didn't justify what their father did and Connor defended himself that he didn't think so either. In all the brother's were shocked and planned to visit as soon as they could, which wouldn't be until two months away. The rest of the month was a bit rocky.

While Arthur's weight was picking up, his progress with the therapist had shown no improvement. The blonde still remained a shy teen, extremely afraid of all males, with his brother being the exception. William wasn't sure what to do with his little brother, but he wouldn't give up. He was determined to get him into a proper school by the time the next school year rolled around. Arthur had spoken of how his education consisted of school books that his father had given to him to study, because the man didn't want him to be a "stupid git, who didn't know anything." The boy had been teaching himself for almost ten years now. William couldn't believe that his father had even given him the books, but all things considered, he was glad he did. The education, even if self taught, was needed in getting into some kind of school. Otherwise, he was basically screwed.

Arthur was released from the hospital and William brought him home, revealing that he had recently bought the house and was giving the father a surprise visit when he had found Arthur. He planned to move into town so he could be closer to family. Turns out that his "family" was a lot farther than he had originally thought. Arthur was confused with the wording that William used, and was told that it was metaphorical. Arthur nodded, though still not quite understanding what he meant. He was set up in the spare bedroom and William bought multiple articles of clothing, considering that Arthur had next to nothing in their father's house.

"Well then, I really hope you find yourself at home here. If you need anything, just ask me, okay?"

Arthur nodded. After William left the room, the boy crawled onto his bed and stared at the floor, thinking about the past month, and considering all that his brother had done for him. He didn't feel that he deserved to be the center of William attention, and considered what would have happened if he never came for the surprise visit. The teenager shuddered at the thought and hugged his legs closer. What did he do to deserve all this love from his brother? After a little while William opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Hey, Arthur. I just wanted to let you know that Sean and Connor are visiting tomorrow. Evidently they were able to come a month early."

Arthur nodded and grabbed his pillow, holding it close. William walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Have you left this bed once since we got here?"

The blonde looked into William's eyes and looked away and said with a whisper, "No..."

William sighed and a brushed his hand through the boy's hair. "Arthur, you can't stay here forever. You've been in this room for almost two hours, just sitting here."

Arthur didn't look back at William, but instead continued to stare at the floor, ashamed. "S-Sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? You've got nothing to be sorry for. I just don't want to to stay cooped up in this room, is all." William placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Come on, I've got dinner ready."

They both stood and made their way to the dining room, and ate their dinner in silence. The rest of the evening was rather uneventful until it got to bathing. As soon as William mentioned the word, Arthur ran. He hid from William in a closet. The red head spent the better part of an hour calling out to him, and coaxing him from where ever he was.

"Arthur, come on. You can bathe yourself, I won't even be in the room, if that'll help." The boy didn't respond, still shaking in the closet. The foot steps approached the dark room for the tenth time, but this time they stopped in front of it. "Arthur, please."

The blonde looked at the knob, expecting William to just open the door and drag him out, but he did no such thing. The sound of shuffling feet then cloth slidding on something came to the boys ears, then silence ensued once more. After a few minutes, Arthur reached out and twisted the knob, opening the door slowly and silently. He saw William sitting on the floor against the opposite wall, his face buried in his hands.

"William?"

Said man looked up from his hands and into Arthur's eyes. He stood up and pulled the young blonde into an embrace. Arthur's eyes widened. He was scared at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that, but I was concerned when you ran off like that."

Arthur pulled away and grabbed his brother's hand. "I'm sorry I ran away..."

William smiled and led him to the bathroom. "I placed some clean clothes on the counter in the bathroom and fresh towels are folded up on the rack."

Arthur nodded and walked in, releasing William's hand so he could shut the door. He started the water and stepped in, cleaning himself as fast as he possibly could. He was still afraid of the baths and showers, but he swallowed his fear, knowing that he had to clean himself eventually. He remembered how the female nurses would wash him with a cloth after he would freak out upon their suggestion of taking a shower.

Once he was finished, he turned of the water and dried himself before quickly donning the clothes placed for him. He left the bathroom and found William sitting in the kitchen talking with two man that he didn't recognize.

"William?" Arthur called out, unsure.

All three pairs of eyes looked to Arthur and one of the mystery men smiled at him.

"Hey little brother. I was just telling Will here that not only were we able to come a month sooner, but also a day earlier. Turns out I misjudged the time it would take to get here."

The other man punched him in the shoulder, "Yeah not only that, but you nearly got us lost!"

"Quiet down both of you!" William hissed at the two.

Arthur was starting to tremble and the man who had spoken first, was the first to notice. "Arthur, are you okay?"

"No he's not, Sean," William sighed, walking over the the small blonde. "Arthur, these are your other two brothers. It's been a long time, but the one with brown hair is Sean and the one with blonde hair is Connor."

Arthur was began to back up slowly, afraid of the two men that were supposedly his brothers. Connor approached him slowly, reaching out his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry if we scared you," Connor said, getting too close for Arthur's comfort. The boy's legs began to shake more and more with each step the man took. The elder blonde noticed this and stopped. "Arthur, I'm not going to hurt you."

Arthur didn't care, at that point, what Connor was going to do, all he knew was that he was scared out of his mind. He turned around and bolted for his room, slamming the door shut behind him. All three men were left in the room, shocked and confused. Sean was the first to speak up.

"Uh, Will?"

"What?"

"Just how bad was this abuse?"

"I don't know considering I wasn't there." William retorted. How was he supposed to know? That was when he caught Sean looking at something on the ground. "What are you looking at?"

"I think Arthur wet himself."

William looked to the spot that was being pointed at and sure enough, a small puddle sat there. 'Oh shit,' thought William. 'It's worse than I thought.'

111

Okay, a little explination as to why Arthur was afraid of Sean and Connor, but not William. William was the one who found him in a bad situation, so Arthur had to trust him if he wanted to get out of that situation. He didn't need Sean or Connor to rescue him so there for he felt no need to trust them. I hoped that helped for those who may not understand. Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	5. Justice

Chapter 5: Justice

William walked to Arthur's room and knock lightly on the door. "Arthur, no one is going to hurt you. They didn't mean to scare you either." No answer came from the room. The red head wasn't sure what to do, so instead he sighed and continued, "We'll be down stairs when you're ready to come out."

Arthur was left, cowering and trembling uncontrollably. His urine soaked pants began to get uncomfortable and he started to notice the unpleasent smell. Scrunching up his nose, he ignored it and continued to sit on the floor. He didn't want to move. He was too afraid to move. A light humming sound poured from his lips, an attempt to calm himself. He rocked back and forth, thinking about what had happened. Deep down he knew his brother's meant no harm, he even kind of recognized them and in a way, sort of remembered how much fun they used to have. However, the memories were very distant and foggy, causing him to wonder if they were even real to began with.

Time ticked by slowly, dragging on for the 17 year old, making him more nervous. A few times, he heard foot steps stop at his door for a few moments before walking away without saying a thing. After a little while, he stood and walked over to the new clothes that William picked up for him and changed. he stared at himself in a mirror sitting in the corner of the room, before taking a deep breath and leaving his room. He crept down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. He slowly entered the room, seeing his three brothers talking in hushed tones. He was sure that it was about him. William's head turned towards the kitchen's entrance to see that Arthur had left his room. The man stood slowly, so as to not scare the teen, and approached him.

"Hey, Arthur. Are you feeling alright?"

The blonde nodded, but didn't look at him. He kept looking at the other two, afraid that they would make a move. Connor spoke next, causing the boy to start.

"Well, we better get to the hotel. We'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow."

"Yes, we could have lunch together," William answered with a smile.

Arthur looked to each of his brothers before landing on William, eyes wide. Was he really going to spend a whole day with his two other brothers that he could barely remember. He tried to back up, but William's hand stopped him from continuing. He looked up into his face, fear evident in his eyes. Once Sean and Connor were out the door, William turned to Arthur and lifted his chin so that they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Arthur, they're not going to hurt you. They're just like me, though, grant it, they tend to be a little hyper sometimes." William placed his hand on the blonde's head. "Now come on. It's about time you got to bed. Where are your dirty clothes?"

The blonde walked past his brother and into his room, grabbing the soiled pants from the floor. William walked in behind him and took them from him, giving him an encouraging smile before motioning to the bed. Arthur pulled back the covers and crawled onto the mattress, before pulling them up to his face.

"Goodnight, Arthur." William began to walk out of the room before he stopped and turned around. "Actually, before I leave, I need to tell you something. Our father is going to trial in a week. I'm going to find someone to watch you..."

"No!"

William stopped talking, some what taken aback. "What?"

"I-I mean... I want to go too..."

"Arthur, our father is going to be there. I'm not so sure you should."

"But I want to..." Arthur said quietly, but then quickly added. "I-If it's okay with you..."

William smiled, glad that his brother was brave enough to attend the trial and face his father again. He pulled Arthur into a hug and said, "It's fine with me."

Arthur nodded and pulled away. "I'm tired."

The red head nodded and walked out of the room.

After laying down, Arthur quickly fell asleep. It wasn't a restful sleep. In fact, it was far from it. Nightmares plagued his mind. His father would be hovering over him, ready to beat him one moment, then raping him the next. The teen's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, still feeling the phantom pain in his anus. Tears had been pouring from his eyes while he slept and he took notice of them. He tried to wipe them away, but they just wouldn't stop. He swung his legs off the bed and peeked outside his room. It was almost pitch black, sending a spark of fear shooting through his spine. He always hated the dark. Taking a deep breath, he ran to William's room and opened the door as quietly as he could. He entered slowly and called out with a small voice.

"William?"

The lump on the bed shifted and William turned to look at him. "Arthur, what are you doing out of bed?"

"C... Can I... sleep with you?"

William sat up on his elbows and sighed. A small smile graced his lips and he moved to the other side of the bed so Arthur could sleep on that side. "Come on, but you can't make a habit out of this. You're 17 and should sleep in you own bed."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly. He turned around and headed back to the door.

"Arthur wait, I said you sleep in here tonight."

The blonde turned back around, fresh tears shining in his eyes. He sniffed lightly and quickly rubbed at his nose.

"Arthur, come here." The blonde did as was told. Once he was within arms reach, William pulled him onto the bed. "Now look at me. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to help you get back on your feet. I probably should be more comforting right now, considering what you've been through." After pausing for a few seconds he spoke again. "Now let's get to bed. It's really late."

The teenager nodded and crawled under the covers on his side of the bed while William did the same on the other side. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight..." Arthur answered.

111

The rest of the week Arthur spent building up the nerves so he would be ready to face his father at the trial. No matter how hard he tried, however, he still found himself crying in his room sometimes. He didn't feel that he would be able to answer any questions regarding his father. The day of the trial finally came and the four brothers entered. Arthur, Sean, and Connor sat in the back while William walked up towards the front, having been asked to testify. Arthur felt better about being around his other two brothers because he had spent nearly the entire week with them. They still had a long way to go, however, to gain his full trust.

The Kirkland brother's father was led to his seat by a couple of police officers. After he was situated and his lawyer was sitting next to him, he looked over and gave William the dirtiest look he could muster before scanning the filled seats. He met Arthur's eyes and smiled maliciously. The boy froze and his eyes widened. His palms began to sweat as he attempt to swallow the lump forming in his throat. A hand was dropped on his shoulder, giving him a start. He looked up to see Sean smiling at him. He gave a nervous smile back and turned to stare at the floor.

Arthur snuck a quick look at his father to find him talking with his lawyer, a grim look set on his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked around the rest of the seats and found Dr. Davison, the doctor that examined him. He also saw his therapist. The rest of the people were ones he didn't know. A few more minutes passed and the judge entered the large room. He took his seat and announced that the court was now in session. Arthur barely paid any attention. He just wanted to block the entire thing out and be done with it.

He perked up a little when he heard his assigned doctor being called to the stand.

"So, Dr. Davison," began Arthur's lawyer. "What did you find during Arthur's examination."

Arthur visibly stiffened, and Sean drew him close in an attempt to hug him.

"There were multiple tearings and scars of previous tearings in his rectum along with seminal fluids..."

"Did the DNA of these fluids match up with this man's DNA?" Asked the lawyer, motioning to the accused.

"Yes."

"Very good, continue with your findings."

Arthur tuned the rest of her speech out, already knowing what she was going to say. Soon, she left the stand to be replaced by his therapist. She quickly stated what she observed in his behavior and that she diagnosed him with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She also stated that he has shown little to no improvement since he started seeing her. After her came Arthur's brother.

He walked up to the stand and was immediately asked questions.

"Did you have any contact with you brother during the known time of abuse."

"No."

"And when you decided to make a surprise visit, how did you find him?"

"He was... tied up and naked on his bed."

The lawyer turned from William and looked at the judge. "No more questions, Your Honor."

The judge nodded and announced and 30 minute break in which they would decide the man's fate. William approached Arthur, and the boy jumped from his seat, latching on to the red head. "He won't get out of this one, Arthur."

They left the room to sit on a bench, waiting for the break to be over. When it finally came time to hear the judge's decision, everyone filed back in and took their seat, this time, with William sitting next to Arthur. The judge took his seat and waited for everyone to settle down. Once all was quiet he spoke.

"I am sentencing James Kirkland to life imprisonment with no chance for parol." The judge hit his gavel to show his decision was made and laid it down to watch the seen before him.

Arthur erupted into tears of joy and buried his face into William's jacket. Connor laid his hand on his little brother's back while Sean nodded in aprovement. Their father was led out of the room, cursing and screaming at Arthur, but the teen didn't not hear. He was too overjoyed to even notice.

111

Okay, for all of you people wondering when Alfred is going to enter the picture, please be patient. I'm trying to build up Arthur's story first. You should start to see Alfred within the next couple of chapter so don't worry! Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	6. School

Chapter 6: School

Arthur sat on his bed and listen to William talking on the phone with his therapist. He could definitely tell he brother was a little distressed and he feared that what ever it was, it was his fault. He believed he was the source of William's distress. Looking outside, he watched the rain hit the window softly. It seems the sky was distressed too. He couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes. It was all his fault and he knew it. He buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

William finished talking on the phone and walked to his room, knocking on the door softly. "Arthur?" He opened the door and found his little brother crying on the bed. "Arthur, what's wrong?" Approaching him, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. To the red head's surprise, he did not flinch at the contact, like he did so many times before. "Arthur... Please talk to me."

Arthur looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears as well as tear streaked face. He sniffed and tried talking, the stream of words coming out in a jumbled mess. "I-it's all my fault, and you're d-distressed over m-me... I-I can't do anything r-right..." He burst into tears once more.

"Arthur, shh, no need to cry. I'm not distressed just a little concerned, and you're not at fault for anything." He pulled the small blonde into a hug and rested his chin on his head. "Shhh..."

Once his sobs were reduced to small hiccups, the man pulled away and lifted his head. "Arthur, I'm going to register you for school. Your therapist said that you needed social contact because you aren't making any progress."

"S-So it is my fault?"

"No, of course not! I just can't watch you be like this. It breaks my heart."

Arthur sniffed again, and buried his face into William's chest, clutching desperately onto the back of his shirt. Saying he was scared about going to school would be an understatement. He was terrified. All he knew about the world, was how horrible it could be. The only light for his world was his brothers, but he only recently started to know them again. "W-Will you stay with me there?"

"Arthur... I don't know if I can. If they let me, I can only do it for one day." He began to pet Arthur's hair soothingly. "You need to learn to make some friends."

"I-I'm scared" The boy started to trembling in his arms.

"I know. It'll be okay." He kissed his forehead and stood from the bed, grabbing Arthur's hand. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

Arthur got off the bed and followed him down stairs, not once letting go of his hand. He clung to it as though it were a life line. He did not want to be flung back out into the scary world, but he knew deep down that it had to happen. Once they were sitting down at the table, William served him his food, sending him concerned glances. They ate in silence and William collected the dishes when they were done. Arthur just sat in the chair, unmoving and staring into space. The older brother didn't know what to do. He almost feared that he had sent him into a catatonic state.

"Arthur?" He called out, finally breaking the silence.

The boy snapped out of his trance like state and looked into William's eyes.

"You okay?"

The answer he got was Arthur looking down and nodding slowly. A few more moments of silence enveloped them before Arthur stood from the chair and walked back to his room. He couldn't bare to sit there any longer in the agonizing silence. He crawled into his bed, as he has been doing nearly all day, everyday, for as long as he can remember. It was the only place he could take refuge from his father. However, even then, it's protection had its limits.

William stared at the now empty seat as worry welled up in him. Would Arthur ever find a normal life? Would he keep on living in the past? Will he be able to make friends? More and more questions filled his mind and he became increasing worried that Arthur would never be able to move on. They had been living together for two months and he had made no progress. He was still just as quiet and shy as he was when William brought him home, though he did seem to trust him more.

The red-head began to wash the dishes in an attempt to distract his mind, but it kept wandering back to his little brother. Finally, he sighed in frustration and set aside the plate he was washing. Tomorrow he decided that he would register Arthur for classes, but for now he was going to check on him. The boy kept spending all of his time in his room and it was starting to worry William even more. He knocked lightly on the door and opened it, seeing Arthur on the bed, hugging his legs. A sigh escaped his lips and he sat next to him. They made no noise and simply sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, both of them afraid that any sound would shatter their world. William took a deep breath and braved the first noise.

"Arthur..."

The boy flinched at the sudden sound. "Y-yes?"

William teared up at the action, but held himself back from crying. "You need to stop spending so much time in this room."

Arthur simply nodded and hugged his legs tighter. He didn't want to leave his safe haven. It was all he knew. "I'm scared..."

The elder pulled him into a hug. "I know." They sat there for a few more moments before William spoke again. "Your thereapy appointment is earlier than usual tomorrow, okay?"

The blonde nodded and pulled away before laying down. William knew it was way too early for him to be going to bed, but had seen him act this way in the past, knowing it was Arthur's way of saying, 'leave me alone.'

He stood and looked back at the small teen. "Good night, Arthur." And with that, he left the room.

Arthur lay on his bed, blinking back the tears that wanted to surface. He curled up on the bed. He wanted, with all his heart, to show William that he could be proud, but he wasn't sure that he could live up to his expectations. He felt worthless and he was sure William thought so too. The boy drifted off to sleep, convincing himself that no one wanted him.

The next day, Arthur was getting ready for his appointment as William made breakfast. Arthur ate quickly and put on his shoes before waiting by the door for his brother. It was just a system to him. After couple of weeks he quickly fell into the pattern, sticking to it closely. William joined him shortly and they both got into the car, driving to his appointment. As usual, Arthur remained silent the whole way and when they arrived, he got out of the car, just as sliently. The red-head sighed and followed him into the building, sighing him in and waiting for his turn. The door opened to reveal a boy about Arthur's age, sporting glasses and a single strand of hair that curled down in front of his face.

"Hey Mattie, you done?" Another boy that had been sitting in one of the chair stood and walked over to the on he called 'Mattie'. They looked identical with only one difference. The boy who was in the room for the appointment named Mattie had slightly longer hair than the other. The other slung his arm over Mattie's shoulder and walked to the desk to talk about payment and handed them an insurance card. After a few more moments they walked to the door and left. Arthur watched them leave, feeling... different. He wasn't sure what it was, but that other boy, who didn't know the name of, did not scare him. He had an air about him that made Arthur feel safe. Immediately the blonde shook his head, angry with himself. He was probably never going to see the boy again anyway. This was the only time that his appointment would be scheduled this early. He was called into the room and his appointment began, once again, making to progress.

His life over the next month went on as normal, but as soon as it ended, school began. This was not going to be easy, though William promised to stay for the first day. He could not enter the class room while class was in session, but he waited outside the door, for the class to finish. The first few classes were rocky and by the time lunch rolled around, Arthur wasn't doing well. A few boys snickered at him because he had his brother with him. When he asked his brother to sit with him for lunch, William shook his head and told him to go find a seat next to someone. At hearing that, Arthur nearly burst into tear, but held himself back and sat at an empty table. William sighed at the sight and leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Arthur ate slowly and looked around at all the student talking with each other. He could never hope to be social like that. He looked back down at his food until a tray was slammed down on the table, in front of him. Startled, he looked up and saw the grinning face of the other boy with the brother 'Mattie'. He blinked a couple of times, almost not believing his eyes.

"Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones!" The boy held out his hand.

Arthur took it, though feeling a tad intimidated. "A-Arthur..."

"Aren't you that kid who was at the therapists about a month ago?"

Arthur nodded shyly.

"So, what were you doing there?"

Swallows uncomfortably and looks away. "I-I'm not sure... if I'm comfortable..."

Alfred cut him off. "Oh sorry, dude! I didn't mean to pry, I just have a habit of asking questions."

The two were joined, a moment later, by the one called Mattie. He sat down next to Alfred and began to eat. "About time you showed up!"

Matthew meerly smiled at his brother and continued eating.

"So, Mattie, this is Arthur. He was that kid that had the appointment after you."

Matthew nodded, not saying a word. Arthur was curious as to why he remained silent. He reached his hand over shakily, wondering how he was being so social with the two. Matthew noticed the shaking and smiled at him warmly, taking his hand.

"P-pleased to meet you..."

Matthew looked at Alfred and signed a few words. Alfred gave a nod and and turned to Arthur. "He said he's pleased to meet you too."

"A-are... you mute?"

"Mattie's selectively mute. Meaning he only talks around people he's comfortable with."

Matthew blushed a little, looking embarrassed.

"Oh... I didn't mean to talk about something so personal."

Matthew quickly shook his head. Alfred chuckled a bit watching his brother.

William stood off to the side and smiled, a little shocked. Arthur was actually talking with someone willingly. Maybe his therapist was right. Maybe all he needed was a push in the right direction.

111

Yeah... I pretty much hate myself for taking so damn long with the update. Please, forgive me! And I totally sorry if it seems rushed... Don't forget to review~!


End file.
